


Change of heart

by RensKnight18



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Babysitting, Ben doesn't think kids like him, Ben wants a baby, F/M, Mention of pregnancy, Modern Era, Reylo - Freeform, Trying For A Baby, diaper changes, except they actually love him, singing silly songs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:48:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23048833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RensKnight18/pseuds/RensKnight18
Summary: Ben's always been adamant he doesn't want kids. That is until Rey babysits her niece, Poppy.He plays with her, sings silly songs and beams ear to ear when she giggles. After she goes back home, he wants to try for a baby right away.*A little thousand word drabble, based on my own Reylo prompt x
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 18
Kudos: 200
Collections: Reylo Prompt Fills (@reylo_prompts)





	Change of heart

‘Four hours, babe. Tops. Please? You know she wouldn’t ask normally, but she’s got no-one else’

Four hours.

Four…long…hours?

Ben supposes he can do that much.

**~~~~~~**

  
‘Ohh, my little pumpkin pop! Puuumpkin pop! Hangin’ at the chocolate shop. Waaaiting for the moon to drooop’

It’s a stupid song, one he made up, but Poppy seems to love it.

The way her eyes open wide when he emphasises a word.

The way she giggles, so innocent and sweet, with each funny face he pulls.

Ben can’t stand the majority of little people, but this one? That’s a different story.

It stems from him being a little kid himself. It wasn’t a fun childhood. His parents were never home and no-one ever read him a story or sung him a funny song and he grew up thinking that was normal.

But it’s not.

From the look on Poppy’s face and the fun she’s having? _This_ is normal for a kid.

Rey’s listening at the door, only sneaking back to the kitchen when she hears he’s done changing Poppy’s diaper. The song had continued during diaper change, Poppy giggling and wriggling the way little kids do. She’d watched for a while, just peeking now and then when Ben wasn’t looking, making sure he didn’t catch her.

She’d wondered if it was even a good idea, bringing a child into the apartment to spend time with her adorably large boyfriend who essentially hates kids-

But it seems to have had the opposite effect.

It’s a ridiculous song and the words makes no sense, but for Poppy it’s awesome. For her it’s fun and hilarious and to Rey that means the world.

That Ben – her large yet _gentle_ Ben – would put in the effort to spend time with her niece while she made dinner, that he’d change diapers and feed her - that means the world.

It gives her hope that one day he might even want kids with _her_ , something Rey never thought possible. Until now.

‘Kid can eat!’

Ben's shovelling spoonfuls toward her mouth as fast as she’s gobbling it down, even though most of it is ending up back on his shirt. Still, he’s trying. And Rey’s enjoying watching.

‘You’re really good with her’

Ben turns toward her, then he smiles. ‘Yeah? You think she likes me?’

Rey wonders why he’d even ask that. He only just has to _look_ at her and-

‘Of course she does. Look at her little face!’

Ben watches Poppy, and Poppy watches him.

He smiles, and she smiles.

He aims a spoonful of mush at her mouth and she opens wide, slurping it down, eyes never moving from him as she waits for the next spoonful.

‘I thought kids hated me’

‘Why? Why would you think that?’

‘Because I’m large. And kinda scary?’

He actually sounds serious.

‘Ben, you’re the gentlest guy I know. Sure, you’re exceptionally large and wide – don’t get me started on _that_ – but you’re a real softie at heart’

‘Shh’ He looks around as if there are others who might hear, leaning closer to whisper. ‘Don’t go telling anyone else that, will you’

She wouldn’t dare.

Ben turns back to Poppy. ‘And you, little missy. Don’t you go telling anyone how sweet big Uncle Ben is, ok? That’s our little secret’

Poppy smiles as if she can understand what he’s saying, and it's the cutest thing ever.

But Rey’s distracted-

Because hearing Ben say _little missy_ in that cute little voice is doing _not so innocent_ things to her underwear.

**~~~~~~**

  
  


The afternoon flies and before long, it’s just the two of them again.

Rey’s just hopping out of the shower, drying her hair before joining Ben in bed.

He’s sitting up reading, laying his book down when he feels her pull back the covers to climb in.

‘Sorry. Didn’t mean to disrupt you’

‘Don’t be silly’ He closes the book, placing it on the bedside table. ‘I’ve read enough for tonight anyway’

Rey can’t help but yawn, the busy afternoon looking after a small child catching up with her. Ben, however seems keen _not_ to sleep.

He lays down and rolls over, right into her side, laying his head on her chest. Rey plays with his hair, smoothing her fingers through it the way she knows he likes.

‘I had fun today’

Rey smiles, knowing just _how much_ fun both he and Poppy had, knowing she didn’t really get a look in.

Yet she didn’t even mind.

‘Thanks for being a good sport, babe. You were so good with her’

‘I thought I’d hate it, you know. But I really didn’t. I had fun. And I’m pretty sure she had fun’

‘Oh, she had fun. That much was clear’

There’s silence for a moment before Ben raises his head to look directly at her.

‘We should talk about it’

Rey's brow furrows.

‘About what?’

Ben props himself up, swallowing nervously.

‘About kids. Having one of our own. We should probably start trying too, ‘cause I hear it can take some time’

Hold up.

‘Are you serious?’

‘Deadly’

‘But…you’ve never even mentioned this before now’

‘I've changed my mind after today. Can you imagine a little Solo running around? How cool that would be? A little you and me?’

That thought definitely makes her smile.

‘Maybe a little Solo-Johnson?’

‘Whatever you want’ he chuckles. ‘I don’t care if the kid has no last name. Name's aren't important, but continuing the next generation? I kinda feel we need to be a part of that’

‘Is this purely a populate the world thing? Or you’ve actually decided you want kids now?’

Ben sits up fully, placing his arm around her shoulder to tug her closer.

‘I want kids with you, I guess’

‘You guess? This is huge, Ben. You’d wanna be sure before we-‘

‘I’m sure’

‘You’re sure?’

He beams. ‘I’m sure’

‘Ok then’

‘So…wanna try right now? I think we’re out of condoms anyway’

‘You’re not just saying this to get it raw, are you?’

He seems offended she’d even ask.

‘Babe, _no_. I’d never do that. I’m deadly serious. I wanna make a baby with you’

‘Like, right now? You don’t wanna wait until we’re married or a few years down the track?’

‘Do you wanna be pregnant?’

‘You know that’s all I’ve ever wanted’

‘And do you wanna have that baby with me?’

‘I’d never dream of having anyone else be the father of my child, you know that’

‘Then?’

He kisses her now, so sweetly and tenderly, so lovingly. And she wants a baby with him more than anything.

‘Then…let’s make a baby’

**Author's Note:**

> I think I write more of my own prompts than other people do! haha  
> Anyway, comments & kudos always appreciated x


End file.
